


A week in the life of Shiro and Keith

by Vodka_Bot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, I have no idea what to tag this as, Shiro is Keiths brother & legal guardian so?, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka_Bot/pseuds/Vodka_Bot
Summary: A walkthough of a week with Shiro and Keith,  AKA a stressed college student and a bratty preschooler.





	1. Monday

Shiro sits on the seats outside of the preschool door, pulling out his phone and continuing to read a book he was reading before he left. It was a nice distraction, seeing as the rest of the room was filled with either anxious young moms waiting for their kids, or moms who had a few more older kids. It was awkward, being the only guy in the room. It didn't make it any better there was no way he could pass for a dad at all. He just kept his eyes on his phone, the distant noise of children laughing and screaming and the white noise of the mothers talking creating a loud, yet somehow comfortable white noise.

Comfortable, and still somehow awkward.

Somehow it always took them much longer to get the kids ready then they say it will. Shiro learned this in the first week, but every day he isn't there by three, the kids end up getting out on time; which leads to him looking like a crappy older brother. He bounces his leg, looking up at the top of his phone. 7% left. He sighs and turns the screen off, shoving it in his pocket. The chatter of the room goes from “kinda-comfortable” to “Everyone is talking with everyone else, and I'm just sitting here” A small huff escapes his lips, and he leans back against the wall.

“Mama!!!”

Shiro looks over, and finally the kids are being lead to the main hall. This one kid runs out and jumps onto his mom, giving her the biggest hug a four-year-old can give. He starts talking a mile a minute about his day, and from how far away Shiro was he could barely understand what this kid was talking about. His little lisp wasn't helping either. Shiro zones out, watching the kid take his mom's hand. Possibly a little creepy, but his little goblin hasn't come out of the playroom yet and his phones almost dead so he has to watch something. Brown hair, tan skin. He watches as the little boys mom moves her hand to beside his eye, over a bruise-

Wait, a bruise?

Shiro sits up a bit, actually focusing. Sure enough, there was a decent sized mark beside the kids right eye. He had seen the kid this morning while everyone was dropping off the kids, and he was confident there wasn't a bruise earlier. Maybe he just didn't notice it, but that seemed unlikely.

Shiro admired this kids strength to deal with whatever the hell happened in there.

Suddenly, a small backpack is tossed onto Shiro's feet. His eyes shoot down to the backpack and small black sneakers, which he follows up to meet the purple eyes of his little brother.

“Can I go home now?”

Shiro chuckles, standing and picking up the backpack. “Not even a hello? I haven't seen you since this morning, I thought you'd be more excited to see me.”

Keith thinks for a moment, staring off in the distance as he thinks of an answer. “...No.” Shiro rolls his eyes a little bit, smiling as he takes his little brother's hand. They make there way out the door, and Shiro makes sure Keith doesn't fall as he hops down the wooden steps.

“So… how was your day? Allura said you guys would be talking about the days of the week?

Keith finishes hopping down the steps, with one final stomp onto the cement.“Yeah, but it's dumb. It doesn't make sense.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Keith looks up at Shiro. “She said today was Monday. But it's Sunday.”

“And how is it Sunday?” Shiro reaches his car, unlocking it. He opens the backdoor, setting Keiths backpack on the car floor and lifting Keith up to set him into the carseat.

Keith points at the sky, and Shiro follows his hand to the clear blue sunny sky. “It can't have been Sunday yesterday because it had clouds!! It was _Cloud_ day not _Sunday_! And how can today be _Monday_ if there's the sun!! I don't even know what a mon is!” Shiro looks at him, halfway through buckling the belt. He bites his lip, letting out a little snort because he's trying not to laugh at his brothers _genuine_ frustration but this was the best thing he has heard all month. Keith looks at him, and sticks his lip out. “Don' laugh at me!” He whips his head the other way, his little hands balled into fists.

“I'm not laughing at you, Keith.” Keith huff's in response to this, loudly and with a much more dramatic flare then needed. “I'm laughing at the fact that yes, the days of the week are silly.” Keith looks at him, and crosses his arms. “...and that's why we should do it your way.” Shiro knew it probably wasn't a good idea to cater to Keith like this, but hey, he's four. Not to mention he DID kinda laugh at him.

Keith smiles, wiggling happily in his seat as he plops himself back. “This is why we should do _everything_ my way.”

“Sure, Keith, sure.”

~~~~

“...I need the red.”

“Well, if you need it, why did you throw it?” he glances away from his current task of cutting cheese to look at Keith, who's halfway sprawled across the coffee table, his hands making little grabby motions as he reaches for the other side.

“I dunno….” Keith crawled up onto the wooden table, crawling across and knocking crayons onto the floor and scattering paper. He grabs the red, smiling in success. Shiro sighs as he makes his way from the kitchen to the living room, setting down a plate onto the not Keith-occupied parts of the table. He then grabs Keith, flopping him over his shoulder.

“Keiiith, what did I say about crawling on the table?” Keith laughs as Shiro stands straight up, and spins a little. A smile makes his way onto his lips as Keith's laughing gets louder.

“To not to- put me down put me down!!” Keith kicks his legs, and Shiro grabs him again, lifting him up before gently setting him down on the floor. Keith laughs, crossing his legs and grabbing his ankles. He smiles up at his older brother, who sits down to join him on the floor. Shiro reaches over and grabs the snackplate, setting it down between the two.

Shiro leans over to glance at Keiths slightly-ripped drawings, looking them over. “So, what are you drawing?” He points at a red figure on the page. “Is that you?” Keith nods, using his newly acquired red crayon to add a few more, er… details, to the drawing. Shiro isn't sure what he added but Keith seems happy about it. Shiro then points to the blue figure next to the red one. “Who's this one, then?”

“Lance.”

Well, that's a new name.

“And who is that? Did you meet him at school?” Shiro hoped so. Keith wasn’t very comfortable around strangers, even when he was in daycare he didn't talk to many people. He mostly kept to himself.

“Yeah. Lance is nice. He's good at building legos. We made a _big_ tower.” He grabs a few other colours, using them to scribble frantically on another piece of paper.

“Oh, that's great Keith! Maybe we can talk to his parents and he can come over for a playdate-”

“No.”

“...why- why not.”

“We’re not friends”

Now Shiro was just confused. To be fair, he doesn't remember how he made friends as a kid but he thinks building a huge tower out of lego pieces is a pretty big factor of deciding if your friends or not.

“...And… how are you two not friends?”

“He took my blanket during naptime. So I punched him.”

“...you _what_??”

“I hit him!! I just said that!!” Keith looks over at Shiro. “You're not going deaf ‘cause your old right?”

“No, no I'm not going deaf, and I'm only twenty- wait Keith you can't just hit people! What did Allura say?” While he was mad at his brother, he was more concerned about the fact Allura didn’t contact him. They're all four years old, and it's definitely something that needs to be addressed.

“She didn't see it. Lance pushed me back after but it's okay because I got my blanket.”

Shiro sighed, putting his head in his hands. That poor kid. He knows how hard Keith can hit, despite how young he was. Shiro has gotten bruises from him on more than one occasion. Wait. Bruises. Shiro suddenly remembers that other kid that ran out, the one with the huge bruise on his face. That had to be Lance, there's no way it could just  be a coincidence. Shiro stands up and clear his throat, causing Keith to look up at him.

“Alright, you’re going in time-out. You _know_ you can't hit people Keith. What if you had seriously hurt him.”

“But-”

“Nope, no buts. We're going upstairs and I'm going to call Allura while you think about what you did.” Shiro grabs onto Keith, lifting him up. Keith kicks, and immediately lets out a scream. Shiro sighs, holding onto the squirming boy. “Keith- _Keith_!” Keith screams again, starting to cry as he's carried up the stairs. Shiro sits him down, so he's facing the corner. Keith sniffles, realizing that his fussiness isn't going to sway Shiro, so he crosses his arms and pouts.

Shiro pulls out his phone, dialing in the preschools number and putting the phone to his ear.

~~

“Alright, time for bed!”

“No! No it's not! Not bedtime! ” Keith throws his toy spaceship across the room, accompanied by a whooshing noise made from the small boys mouth. Shiro walks over and picks it up, along with some other toys sprawled across his room.

“Yes, it is. It’s seven, and that means you have to go get ready for bed.” Keith whines, and Shiro walks over and grabs the toys that are sitting around Keith. He goes to grab a red lion, when Keith yells and throws himself over it. “What-”

“Don't touch Red!!!! She doesn’t like you.”

Ouch.

“Who- who is Red?” Keith grabs the lion and holds it up. It's a red, stuffed lion, which isn't very soft and is kind of old, and Shiro is kind of convinced it was his toy at some point. He remember having about five lions, he has no idea where the other three went but the Black one sits on his shelf in his room. Hes also certain he had given them all more creative names than just what colours they were.

“ _This_ is Red!! She lives on the moon.” Keith stands up, holding his stuffed lion closer. “She doesn't like brushing her teeth. Or bananas.”

“Oh, really? Sounds an awful lot like someone else I know.”

“Oh… I like that person then.” Shiro chuckles as he leads his little brother to the bathroom. Keith hops onto the little stool so he can reach the counter. Shiro grabs the small spider-man toothbrush, adding toothpaste to it.

“I'm going to go get your pajamas, so brush while I'm doing that”

“....do I have to?”

“Yes, yes you do.” He hands the brush to Keith, and Keith grabs it with one hand, his other hand occupied by Red. Shiro nods and leaves the bathroom, going through Keith's drawers to browse through the sets of jammies. He picks up a pair with dinosaurs all over it, and he smiles. Out of all of Keiths pajamas, this pair was probably his favorite. Or the one with planets all over it. Matt had gotten both sets for Keith quite a few months ago, for his birthday. He thinks Keith likes them, but he hasn't said anything

Keith walks into the room, a little sluggishly, hugging onto his lion full force. “M’ all done…” Shiro looks over at him, slowly leading his brother to the bed. He has a feeling Keith might have not brushed his teeth, but he can see Keith's getting tired. He decides to let it slide.

“Alright, cmon, let's get you changed.”

After a small kerfuffle of getting Keith into his jammies, Shiro sets the half-asleep four year old onto his bed. He pulls the covers over him, leaning over and kissing Keith's forehead. “Goodnight, Keith. Love you lots.” Keith mumbles in response, already out for the count. Shiro smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead, before making his way to the door. He makes sure to scan the room to make sure the nightlight is working. Once he's confirmed it works, he makes his way out the door, silently closing it.

He lets out a big sigh, making his way to his own room. He opens the door, flicking on the light. Shiro sits at his desk, awkwardly shuffling the chair against the carpet to pull it in. He opens his textbook, preparing himself for a long night of studying. It was hard, balancing between raising a four year old and school. Luckily, he got a small discount on preschool fees since him and Allura have known each other since graduation, and his classes always fell when Keith was at preschool. However, currently the only thing paying rent is his parents inheritance money, and it's starting to run out. He would have to get a job, eventually.

Shiro groans and looks back at the textbook.

Maybe he can just.. do this tomorrow. Yeah. That’ll be fine.


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge go on an exciting "adventure", while Matt and Shiro suck at math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! i updated.... 6 months later. lol enjoy! i had fun with this chapter.

_Keith rounds the corner, pressing his back against the wall as his accomplice follows his moves. He holds up his yellow handheld gun, peaking around the corner. Luckily, he notices the guards are busy discussing battle plans. Perfect. He looks behind him, at Pidge. They nod at each other, quickly and quietly crossing the hallway towards the vault. Keith assesses the situation, the vault was on top of a large platform, with no ladder. Luckily, Keith has superhuman strength, so he's able to hold up Pidge. He gets down on his knee, putting his hands together. Pidge puts her hands on Keiths shoulders and her foot on his hands, and he hoists her up to the top of the platform. She is able to just reach the top with a small jump, and she holds on. Keith backs up, forming a plan to figure out where to go from there._

 

“Fuck, man, I have no idea what the answer could be. It's either 245.3 miles, 35 degrees west of north, or 682.74 miles, 134 degrees north of south.”

 

“How in the world did you get _north_ of _south_??”

 

“I don't… I don't know.” Matt groans, flopping back onto the couch. His textbook slides off his lap, onto the cushion beside him. “Can I graduate yet? I’ve done like three questions.”

 

“Yeah, tell that to Nasa.” Shiro looks at his friend, who is slowly sliding off the couch. “I'm sure they’d love to hear about how you can kind of do basic level physics.” He look at his page full of notes, frowning. “I got 343.6 miles, 26 degrees south of west, by the way.”

 

“Glad to see neither of us know what's happening.” Matt sits straight up, adjusting his glasses and setting his textbook back on his lap. The sound of small feet hitting tile breaks them from their focus, and both boys look towards the hall, just in time to see a small bare foot disappear into the kitchen. Matt snorts, and Shiro chuckles.

 

“They're probably hungry, huh?”

 

“Shiro, they just ate. I’m pretty sure Pidge ate more than we did combined! They could not be hungry. They’re probably just playing, she always hides under the table and makes a fort or something.”

 

“Least she's under something big. Keith hides under my bed and I cannot get him out of there sometimes. “

 

“Bribes?”

 

“Tried that.”

 

_As Keith is assessing the situation, The platform starts to move with Pidge on it. It was a Trap! The front of the wall swings out, leaving Pidge stuck hanging there with nothing to stand on and nothing to climb onto. Keith looks up at her, the (what looks like) millions and millions of miles above the ground. He has to save her, he thinks! He looks around, for anything he can use to get close to her. Ah- hah! A box-lifter! He can move that! He runs over, moving to beside it, and pushing. The box-lifter moves to in front of the tall platform, and Keith immediately climbs on. However, he can't seem to properly reach her. He climbs onto the taller part, reaching again. But, it looks like the platform is getting closer, and he can feel the wind in his hair, and suddenly he knows that both the fridge and the chair are falling-_

 

Two piercing shrieks fill the air which are followed by a crash. Immediately,  Shiro and Matt run into the kitchen, forgotten textbooks tumbling to the ground. They reach the kitchen, and Matt gasps. Keith is wrapped around the back of a wooden kitchen chair, which is holding up the fridge in front of him. On the fridge, Pidge is hanging from the freezer door, which must have opened at some point in their adventure, her little feet dangling out of her poofy black dress. The ceramic jar of cookies shattered when it hit the ground, chocolate chip cookies and small bits of the jar littering the kitchen floor.

 

"Jason!" Matt yelled at the same time as Shiro called out, "Keith!"

 

Matt runs over to grab Pidge from a top the fridge, who angrily squirms once she is in his grasp.

 

“That's not my name!! Don’ call me that, don’ call me that-”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I was worried-”

 

“Don’ call me that!!!”

 

Shiro picks up Keith, who immediately clings to his older brother.

 

“Keith, what happened?” Shiro asked. Keith sniffles, borrowing his head into Shiro as he points at the broken cookie jar at the ground. “...You two wanted cookies?” Keith nods, and Shiro sighs as he looks at Matt, who is now holding Pidge on his hip.

 

“You two could have gotten really hurt, okay?” Matt frowns at his sister, and she pouts and crosses her arms. “Cmon, let's go to the living room. Shiro can fix the fridge.”

 

“What- Matt, cmon-”

 

“Nope! Listen, buddy, I have the strength of an ant.”

 

“But ants are strong!” Pidge interjects, looking up at Matt's face. He furrows his eyebrows, frowning, and Keith's giggles.

 

“Matt, you’re dumb.”

 

“Keith! Be nice.” Shiro sets Keith down near the exit of the kitchen, and Matt grabs Keith's little hand.

 

“Cmon, kiddos, to the carpeted area where you two are safe.”

 

After fixing the fridge, sweeping (and vacuuming) the floor, and setting a baby gate across the entrance to the kitchen, the studying resumed. For a good few minutes.

 

“Aw, damn it Matt,” Shiro sets down his controller, as Matt triumphantly swings the wiimote around his finger, using the wrist strap. “You can't win rainbow road _every time-_ ”

 

“Uh, I can, and I will. My ass just can't be beat.” Matt grins. Shiro snorts, giving Matt the side eyes. Matt looks back, snickering as he tries to hold in his laughter.

 

“Sure about that?”

 

“... Maybe if she’s really hot.” Both of them break out laughing, Matt leaning forward and Shiro falling back against the couch.

 

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt!!!!!!” Pidge runs into the living area, from her room. She had a bowl on her head, and a pink travel straightener in her hand. She was frowning, but yet, pouting at the same time.

 

“Whaaaaaaaaat?” Matt smiles, mirroring his younger sister’s tone of voice.

 

“Keith said the fuck word!!”  

 

Both Matt and Shiro’s smile immediately falls, and they shoot a look at each other.

 

“I didn't say it!!!!!” Keith storms into the room, holding a plunger in his hand. “Pidge just said it!”

 

“You said it earlier!”

 

“Did not!”

 

“Did too-”

 

“It doesn't matter who said it first!” Shiro had stood up, towering over the two kids. They stare up at him, Pidge moving the bowl up so she can look him in the eye. “Both of you are getting a timeout.”

 

The two kids gasp, and Pidge immediately tears up. Keith turns, ready to bolt, but Shiro grabs him by the back of the shirt. He frowns, letting out an ear piercing scream and hitting Shiro with the plunger. Shiro grabs it with his free hand, setting it down before he throws Keith over his shoulder. Keith kicks and screams into Shiro's shoulder, hitting his little fists uselessly against his brothers back. After Keith is properly situated on his shoulder, he uses one arm to keep Keith in place and the other to grab Pidges hand, leading the small crying girl towards the timeout corner(s). Matt sits back, watching Shiro dad his way through this situation.

 

“Aw, cmon Shiro. I’m sure the lil Pidgeon can get out of this-”

 

“Nope! They both said it.”

 

“But she was letting us know-”

 

“Are you raising a four year old, alone?” He looks back at Matt, raising an eyebrow.

 

“....No.” Matt frowns, crossing his arms. Shiro smiles triumphantly, walking away with the upset children.  Matt rolls his eyes. “My dad isn't even that strict.”

 

~~

 

The gentle screams of a small Keith still floated around the household.

 

“...Matt?”

 

“...What?”

 

“Kill me.”

 

Matt puts his hands in a finger-gun motion, grabbing onto his thumb and cocking it like one would with a real gun using his other hand. He holds it out to Shiro's head, making the motion of a shooting pistol accompanied by a small pa-chew noise. Shiro sticks his tongue out, jokingly. “Guns totally go blam, by the way.”

 

Matt gives his friend a look. “You’re crazy. What guns have you been shooting?”

 

“Uh, not any that go pa-chew, that's for sure.” They exchange a look, and then a timer on Shiro’s phone goes off.

 

“Alright. Time to release them.”

 

“They’re not caged animals, Matt.”

 

“May as well be.”

 

Shiro gets up, making his way back down the hallway to go let them out and announce dinner. Keith and Pidge make it back to the living room before Shiro does, and Pidge excitedly bounces around Matt's feet.

 

“Pizza! Pizza!” Both kids start to chant in near unison. Matt looks up at Shiro, looking for an explanation.

 

“I said we could have pizza for dinner.”

 

“Nice, but like, who's paying?” Matt notices the finger Shiro is pointing at him, and frowns. “What? Cmon I have like, twenty bucks!”

 

“Yeah, well, you made me clean the kitchen.” Shiro walks over, patting Keith's head. He bends down at the knees a little bit, to talk to the kids. “Matt even said he'd buy you two a milkshake!” The kids squeal in delight as Matt glares at Shiro, and he just smirks back.

 

~~

 

“What do you mean you don't like pepperoni? You loved it last time!” Keith huff's at Shiro's statement, shoving the plate of pepperoni pizza away from him. Shiro sighs, looking over at Pidge enviously. She ate so well. Why couldn't Keith do that? He starts to peel off the pepperoni pieces, taking a bite of his own pizza as he does so. Keith pokes him as he's eating, and Shiro looks at the little boy expectantly.

 

“Can- can we watch Alli-dan?” Keith asks, and Shiro smiles. He slides the plate of pepperoni-free pizza back to Keith.

  
“What do you say?”

 

“...Please?” Keith takes a nibble of his pizza, deciding its satisfactory, he takes a big bite. Shiro smiles wide.

  
“Yes! Of course we can watch Aladdin.” He looks over at Matt. “You have that dvd, right?”

 

“Sure do. My mom has the biggest disney collection you’ve ever seen.”

 

“Odd, but expected of her.” Shiro responds, taking another bite of his pizza. Pidge bounces in her little seat, looking at Matt.

 

“You done kiddo?”  Matt asks her, and Pidge nods. Keith looks at her, and his eyebrows furrow. He starts to crawl off of the seat as Matt helps Pidge down.

 

“Whoa, whoa- Keith.” Shiro starts, eyeing down Keith's pizza. “You only ate half of this.”

  
“No! I'm done!” Keith almost shouts, and Shiro raises an eyebrow. Keith stares at him for a moment, before frowning. “I said, I'm done!”

 

Shiro sighs as Keith runs off to the living room, and he picks up the half forgotten piece of no-meat pepperoni pizza. He looks over at Matt, who's taking the dishes to the counter.

 

“I clear all the pepperoni off his pizza, let him watch his favorite movie, and this is the thanks I get.”

 

“They start saying thank you less as they get older.”

 

“If anyone is going to get to negative thank-yous, it's Keith.” Shiro stands, setting his plate down on the counter and setting Keith's plate on top. Matt snorts, starting to place the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

 

“Shiro!! Alli-dan!!”

 

Shiro sighs, gently setting the dishes into the dishwasher and walking on over. Keith excitedly bounces, following Shiro as he goes to put the disc into the player. “I wanna do it! I wanna do it!!”

 

Shiro smiles at him, opening the casing and handing Keith the disc. “Be careful. It’s fragile.” Shiro warns, and Keith gasps, holding the disc between his thumb and his finger sticking his arm as far away from his body as he can. Shiro opens the disc player. “Set it in there, so the picture is up, okay?” Keith follows Shiro's direction, ever so gently setting the precious disc into the player. Once it's in, Shiro moves Keith's hand so he pressed the button. The disc tray slides in, and Keith smiles. “Good job, kiddo.”

 

“I did that!” Keith smiles triumphantly, crossing his arms and sitting on the floor, right in front of the tv.

 

“Cmon, let's go sit on the couch. If you sit that close to the tv, you'll go blind.” Shiro sits down, patting a space beside him, hinting to Keith that's where he should sit. Pidge and Matt come back, when they left Shiro isn't sure, but the little girl is now in small green and gray pyjamas with a tiny spaceship on it. The spacecraft has a smiling alien inside.

 

Keith looks at her once he's crawled up onto the couch, “Since I'm not wearing any PJ’s does that mean I get to stay up later than her?” He looks at Shiro, waiting for an answer.

 

Shiro chuckled, ruffling Keith's hair. “Sure, sure.” The screen flashes to life, as the fancy cursive lettering makes its way across the screen, and both kids gasp in surprise. They all fall quiet, watching as the movie unfolds.

 

~~

  


Shiro adjusts Keith, putting his little arms over Shiro's shoulders. He makes sure his brother is comfortable, smiling.

 

“There we go.” Shiro states, and Matt snorts, watching the whole ordeal happening.

 

“You gunna carry him home like that?’

 

“I don't really have a choice, do I? Hes out like a light.”

 

“Yeah…” Matt smiles, watching the smaller boy snooze away against Shiro's shoulder. “I'm surprised Pidge even fell asleep on the couch… she's so picky sometimes. She has to have her stuffed animal and everything.”

 

“You don't know picky until you live with this kid.” Shiro points at Keith, and Matt chuckles.

 

“Hes definitely a handful… don’t ever ask me to babysit him.”

 

“Dont worry, I won’t.” Shiro smiles. “Night, Matt. See you in class.”

 

Matt smiles back, holding the door as Shiro walks out.  “Yeah, see you. I’ll let you know if I make on progress on number 6.”

 

“Sounds good, man.” Shiro starts walking, giving a small wave.

 

“Night, Shirogane!”

 

“Don’t call me that!”

 

Matt laughs, shutting and locking the door as Shiro makes his way down the driveway.

 

Shiro starts thinking about what happened all day, mostly how a fridge almost fell on his brother. Shiro frowns, passing a streetlight shining its bright rays onto the road. He needs to keep a closer eye on Keith. Not only for Keith's sake, but his own. It sounded selfish, but out of everyone in his family Keith was the only one left who he was truly close too. He wasn't sure about Keiths view on the extended family, but Keith didn't trust people easily. That he knew for sure. Maybe if he talked to Allura, he could get Keith to play with some of the other boys at the daycare.That way he could make some friends. He knew there was Lance, but after the punching incident, he wasn’t sure if Lance wanted to be Keith's friend anymore.

 

There was also Pidge, but she managed to get along with other children. What if she decided she didn’t like Keith anymore one day? He couldn’t have his only friend leaving him. He should really talk to Allura about that. But he’d have to call, he wasn't sure he could do that face to face. And he couldn’t right call after daycare, since he would’ve just been there. And he has class super early, so it's not like he can call beforehand either. Shiro frowns, pulling out his keys for the front door. After he’s done dinner, maybe? Or he could offhandedly mention it as he drops off Keith. But that would still be face to face, dammit. He walks in and locks the door, toeing off his shoes. Oh, maybe he would just write a well written letter-

 

“...Shiro…?” Keith sits up a little bit, yawning as he wraps his arms a little tighter around his older brother. Shiro looks at him, smiling a little bit.

 

“Hey, kiddo… cmon, let's go get you changed. It’s way past your bedtime.” Shiro says, in an almost whisper. Keith nods, allowing himself to be carried to his room.

 

“I love you, Shiro…” Keith closes his eyes once more, as Shiro strolls down the hallway. He smiles, opening the door to his little brothers room.

 

“I love you too, Keith... Sweet dreams.”

 

A small smile lifts its way onto Keith's face, just before he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the entire spy scene was an attempt at stealing cookies. Matt isnt the best babysitter.
> 
> If you liked it, dont forget to kudo/like/bookmark/all that jazz. thank yall!!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda got this idea while writing double trouble?? Im kind of on a block with that fic, and i wanted practice writing more characters along with writing kids. So i hope this was enjoyable!! im aiming for a seven chapter fic, each chapter being a day of the week. Im also using this fic to practice having longer chapters, since usually mine only fall around 800-1000 words, while this one is about 2200. Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it! also, if you have an idea for what you want to see in this fic comment it!! its mostly just shenanigans. (on that note, if you like Klance, go read my other fic Double Trouble lmao)


End file.
